


Inclemencia

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster Gold se siente atrapado entre dos mundos, y le cuesta mucho distinguir cuál es el real. Tiene lugar después de lo ocurrido en el nº 5 de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional de New 52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclemencia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merciless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142739) by Fleur de Liz. 



Booster no recordaba haberse encontrado nunca tan mal después de un combate. Sentía las muñecas y los tobillos hinchados y doloridos, y los hombros tensos, como si estuvieran sometidos a una gran presión. Respirar era una odisea. Aunque tenía la boca seca y con sabor a ceniza, su nariz no cesaba de gotear. Se le iba la cabeza. Pero lo peor de todo era tener que aguantar la bronca de Briggs por su patética confrontación con Peraxxus y los Señalizadores. 

—…un hazmerreír! ¡Las Naciones Unidas van a revocar nuestra acta en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir…!

La conversación entraba y salía de su mente. No podía librarse de aquella sensación opresiva en torno a su garganta y sus muñecas. Godiva había ido a la enfermería para que le examinaran la mano, así que no podía tratarse de los jugueteos de su excesivamente amistoso cabello. Booster esperaba que sólo fuera un efecto residual producido por el ataque de aquellos hombres de barro. 

—…escuchando, Booster? 

Asintió. 

—Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez, Briggs. Trabajaré con el equipo. 

—Más te vale. Y quiero que Batman se vaya. No es bueno para nuestra imagen. 

Booster volvió a asentir y se desplomó en su silla. Debería haberse quedado en la enfermería. En realidad, ni siquiera tenían enfermería, ahora que el Palacio de la Justicia se había visto reducido a un montón de ruinas ardientes. Estaban operando junto a un bloque de oficinas propiedad de uno de los primos de Esposito o algo así. La Liga de la Justicia Internacional había sobrevivido a duras penas a su primera batalla. Nadie salió indemne, ni siquiera Fang con su piel acorazada. Estaban débiles y heridos, absolutamente incapaces de hacer frente a una nueva amenaza si el mundo volvía a estar en peligro. 

Y lo peor de todo, más doloroso que cualquier herida física, eran las alucinaciones. Con frecuencia Booster tenía sueños, más bien pesadillas, sobre vidas que eran y no eran la suya. Parecían tan reales como ésta, y a menudo despertaba sin saber dónde estaba ni qué vida vivía. Pero, desde la batalla con Peraxxus, las visiones acudían a él en plena vigilia. Las vidas se superponían y se cruzaban, y escuchaba el susurro de voces a un tiempo familiares y extrañas. 

—Booster, estás pálido. ¿Necesitas tumbarte? —preguntó Briggs. 

— _¡Ahí está! ¡Chicos, lo encontré!_

Booster parpadeó. Podía ver a Briggs y la sala de conferencias, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba contemplando lo que parecía ser un almacén o aparcamiento, algo frío y de cemento. Empezó a temblar violenta e incontrolablemente. 

—¿Booster? Esposito, trae a un médico. No sé qué le pasa a Booster, pero no está bien. 

— _Oh, Dios, bájalo. ¡Bájalo, sácalo de ahí!_

— _No puedo bajarlo. Está unido a esa cosa. Tenemos que hacer que lo suelte._

Booster sintió miedo y dolor recorriendo una piel que no era enteramente suya. Aún podía ver a Briggs, sujetándole mientras él temblaba y gemía. También podía ver a unas personas que le miraban desde abajo, como si estuviera colgando de algún sitio por encima de ellas. Parecían muy pequeñas y asustadas. 

—Maldita sea, Esposito, ¿dónde está el equipo médico? ¡Creo que le está dando un ataque! 

— _Es una planta, ¿no? No soy Hiedra Venenosa, pero estoy bastante segura de que a las plantas no les gusta el fuego._

Booster sintió que la presión en torno a sus muñecas, tobillos y garganta se incrementaba. Olía a humo, y vio lenguas de fuego verde chisporroteando en la periferia de su campo visual. ¿Cuándo había entrado Fuego en la habitación? ¿O era la otra habitación la que veía? Los dos mundos colisionaban entre sí y Booster ya no podía distinguir la realidad. 

—Mierda, Booster, quédate _conmigo, quédate conmigo…_

— _¡Funciona!_ ¡Funciona, esa cosa lo está soltando! 

Se oyó un chillido inhumano, algo que no podía haber salido de la boca de Briggs, y Booster se estremeció hasta lo más hondo de su ser. 

Sintió que se caía de la silla en la sala de conferencias, del lugar del que había estado suspendido, dondequiera que fuese. La constricción había desaparecido, pero el dolor permanecía. Alguien le sostenía. Briggs. Guy Gardner. ¿De dónde había salido Gardner? 

—Santo Dios, no pesa nada. Esa cosa lo ha dejado hecho mierda. Gold, ¿estás vivo? Vamos, hazme una señal, indícame que no ha habido muerte cerebral. 

Booster parpadeó, intentando centrarse en un solo mundo. El suelo estaba más cerca. Gardner aún lo sostenía. Olía a ozono, y a cerveza, y a aderezo _Old Bay_ , y a colonia barata. A Booster se le revolvió el estómago, pero no creía tener nada que pudiera vomitar. 

—¡Tora, no dejes que esa cosa escape! 

Una ráfaga helada rozó la mejilla de Booster. 

—Eso la contendrá. Estoy segura de que los Laboratorios STAR querrán examinarla. 

—Está hecho polvo. Tenemos que llevarlo ahora mismo a un hospital. 

Booster se sentía incapaz de hablar, pero deseaba manifestar su acuerdo de todo corazón. Se preguntó si eso era lo que uno sentía al morir. Lo cierto es que no quería morir en brazos de Guy Gardner. Volvió a parpadear, y de repente su visión se llenó de azul. Un azul radiante, angélico. Una mano acarició su frente con dulzura, como si intentara aliviar el palpitante dolor de su cráneo. 

—Lo tenemos, J’onn. Solicito teletransporte de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Súbanos, señor J’onzz. 

—Sólo tú podrías bromear en un momento así, Beetle —murmuró Guy. 

Beetle. A Booster no le pareció que fuera la voz de Jaime. ¿Conocía a un Jaime? ¿Cómo no iba a conocer a Jaime? Sus recuerdos estaban fragmentados, mil esquirlas de pensamientos clavadas en su dolorido cerebro. Su piel chisporroteaba y oía un zumbido a su alrededor. 

—Está bien, Booster. Ya pasó. Ya pasó todo —murmuró aquella voz semifamiliar por encima del zumbido, que aumentaba progresivamente.

Conocía esa voz. La última vez que la oyó había salido de la podrida boca de un cadáver. 

Pero él ya no existía. 

Pero tenía que existir si estaba ahí ahora. 

Pero llevaba muerto tres años. 

Booster conocía esa voz como conocía su propio nombre. Estaba con Ted. Estaba a salvo. Estaba bien rendirse a la negrura que se tragaba sus fraccionados pensamientos. 

***

Cuando despertó, Booster se encontró sujeto con correas en medio de una maraña de tubos conectados a su nariz, su boca y su brazo. Por un momento pensó que había regresado a aquel almacén o lo que quiera que fuese, que volvía a estar envuelto en los anillos de la cosa de la que lo habían arrancado, y dio un respingo. Su cuerpo gritó en señal de protesta, y gimió a través de la sonda pegada a sus labios. 

—Shhh, shhh, todo va bien, Booster —murmuró una voz suave—. Estás bien. 

Booster se dejó caer hacia atrás y su cuerpo se relajó al contacto de una mano fría y blanca. 

—¿Hhh?

—No intentes hablar ahora; te han puesto una sonda respiratoria. —Booster reconoció la dulce voz de Tora—. Estamos en el hospital. 

Booster no podía recordar en qué hospital. ¿Iba a entrar Briggs a gritarle por haberse desmayado en medio de una reprimenda? ¿O estaba en algún otro lugar? Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía todo. Parpadeó lentamente, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. 

—Ted vendrá enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Tora—. Está hablando con los médicos. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti, Booster. Como todos. 

La puerta se abrió con un clic. Tora se enderezó, desapareciendo del campo visual de Booster. Luego reapareció, inclinándose para depositar un tierno y frío beso en su frente. 

—Volveré a verte pronto. 

Booster oyó sus pasos al salir de la habitación, pequeños y leves clics producidos por los ligeros tacones de sus botas. También oyó los pasos del recién llegado, la zancada de un hombre, más pesados pero no menos gráciles. Esperaba que no fuera Briggs. 

No era Briggs. 

—La buena noticia es que estás vivo —anunció Ted con ternura y el rostro inusualmente serio—. La mala es que lo estás por los pelos, así que tendrás que quedarte una temporada en el hospital. Lo siento, socio. 

Booster dejó escapar un suave sonido. 

—Nnn. 

—Lo sé. Ni… ni siquiera puedo fingir que las cosas estén bien ahora, Booster. Guy dijo… —Ted suspiró y apartó la vista un instante, cubriéndose la boca—. Guy dijo que si hubiéramos esperado cinco minutos más, tú y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. 

Booster sintió que la mano de Ted, cálida, fuerte, tomaba la suya con cautela. 

—¿Hhh? 

—Lo sé, es una conversación algo unilateral. Pero me alegro de que la tengamos. Tenemos a todo el mundo estudiando a esa cosa. Nosotros, la otra Liga, los Laboratorios STAR, el Cuerpo. Lo que sea que te haya hecho, Booster, no es normal. Bueno, nada de lo que hacemos lo es, pero esto va incluso más allá de nuestra definición de normal. —Ted soltó una suave y triste carcajada—. No sé cómo te las has arreglado todas esas veces que has tenido que sentarte aquí conmigo en esa cama. Odio estar aquí. Odio verte así. Odio saber que he estado a punto de perderte. 

Booster cerró los ojos, intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello. Había estado a punto de morir, de eso no cabía duda. Estaba en el hospital; eso también era obvio. Sabía quién era, en el sentido de que conocía su nombre, la fecha de su cumpleaños y su color favorito. Pero en cuanto a quién era en ese mundo, quiénes eran sus amigos, por qué Ted estaba vivo y por qué sus recuerdos estaban tan fracturados…, todo eso seguía siendo un misterio. 

—Te mantendré informado —dijo Ted en voz baja—. Vuelve a dormirte, Booster. Descansa. Te espera una larga convalecencia.  
Se inclinó y depositó un beso en el mismo lugar que Tora. Eso confundió completamente a Booster, pero su mente estaba tan embrollada que no dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar en ello.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. 

Booster parpadeó una vez, dos, y se deslizó en la oscuridad. El beso ardía en su frente como una brillante baliza contra el palpitante dolor de su cuerpo. 

***

Ted no estaba allí cuando Booster despertó. En su lugar estaba Guy, hojeando un ejemplar de _Penthouse_. La cama había sido afianzada y le habían quitado la sonda. Sentía la boca irritada y seca, y una debilidad generalizada. 

—¿Dónde está Ted? —preguntó con voz ronca. 

Guy apartó los ojos de su revista. 

—Ah, fue a darse una ducha y a tomarse un café. Volverá. 

—Dijo que estaría aquí cuando despertara —susurró Booster.

—Sí, y tú has estado inconsciente durante dos días. Él aún estaría aquí sentado si yo no lo hubiera mandado a su casa de una patada en ese culo gordo que tiene. —Guy volvió a centrar su atención en la revista y emitió un suave silbido—. ¡Mira ésta!  
Booster tragó saliva, pero no logró aliviar su reseca garganta. 

—¿Dónde está Briggs? 

—¿Quién? —preguntó Guy, sin levantar la vista. 

—Nuestro jefe. Andre Briggs. El jefe del Departamento de Inteligencia de las Naciones Unidas —aclaró Booster. Volvía a darle vueltas la cabeza. 

Guy volvió a apartar los ojos de la revista y le miró con expresión perpleja. 

—Booster, hemos tenido el mismo jefe durante los últimos diez putos años. Bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a que nunca has trabajado para los bastardos azules . Pero vale. No. No sé quién será ese puto Andre Briggs, pero no trabajamos para él. 

—Entonces, ¿para quién trabajamos? —preguntó Booster.

—Mierda. ¿Tienes amnesia? Eres peor que Ted, lo juro por Dios. Trabajamos para Max Lord, gilipollas. 

Booster sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Una parte de su mente insistía en que no conocía a Max Lord, pero su voz era un susurro comparada con la de la otra parte. Ahora, esa otra parte estaba gritando, y gritaba que Maxwell Lord era un asesino. Maxwell Lord había matado a su mejor amigo. Maxwell Lord había destruido todo lo que amaba. Sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro y su cabeza giraba locamente. 

—Booster, ¿estás bien? 

Su monitor cardíaco empezó a emitir pitidos sin parar. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y una enfermera corrió hacia él. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente incorporado, Booster podía ver quién entraba. Ted seguía a la enfermera, con aspecto cansado pero limpio y un gran vaso de café para llevar en la mano. 

—Está bien, señor Gold, relájese —dijo la enfermera en tono tranquilizador. Le recordó un poco al de Tora—. Su ritmo cardíaco está un poco alto. Necesita calmarse, ¿de acuerdo? 

Ted le lanzó a Guy tal mirada que, de haber podido disparar rayos laser por los ojos como los kriptonianos, habría prendido fuego a su cabeza. 

—¿Qué le has hecho? 

—¡Nada! ¡Me preguntó para quién trabajábamos, y le dije que para Max, y se puso como un loco! —Guy enrolló su revista, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero y echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Me vuelvo al laboratorio, a ver qué han descubierto esos empollones. Mari dijo que hará el próximo turno. 

Booster ignoró las agobiantes atenciones de la enfermera y observó a Ted hundirse en la silla que había ocupado Guy. 

—¿Trabajamos para Max? 

—Sí, ya hace años que trabajamos para él. ¿Esto es nuevo para ti? —preguntó Ted. 

—No lo sé. 

Ted tomó un sorbo de café. La enfermera reajustó el monitor cardíaco y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. 

—¿En qué año estamos? 

—2012. 

—¿El nombre de tu hermana? 

—Michelle Marie Carter. 

Ted dio otro sorbo a su café; una clara pausa en su línea de interrogatorio. No quería preguntar lo siguiente, pensó Booster. 

—Booster, ¿cuándo es nuestro aniversario? 

Booster no supo qué dio el primer vuelco, si su corazón o su estómago. 

—¿Nuestro qué? 

—Mierda. —Ted dejó el café a un lado y acercó la silla—. Dos de tres en el test de amnesia estándar de Blue & Gold. Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero… joder, Booster. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Por favor, por favor, por el amor de Dios, sonríe y dime que sólo me estás tomando el pelo. 

—Yo… —Booster tragó saliva. Su boca seguía estando seca y rancia—. Yo no… Tú moriste. Max te mató. Te disparó. Ted, tú moriste. No pude salvarte. No pude salvarte, Dios mío, no pude… Lo intenté, y luego pasó lo de los zombis, y todo el mundo seguía muriendo. Todos nuestros amigos. Yo no pude… no pude hacer nada… pero luego… luego todo cambió y yo… yo ya no sé quién soy. 

Ted apretó los puños sobre su regazo, con el rostro crispado. Booster no habría podido decir si era una expresión de ira o de increíble tristeza. 

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? 

Booster se devanó los sesos, intentando apartar todas las astillas para encontrar algo real, sólido y concreto a lo que poder aferrarse. 

—Súper Amigos. 

Ted lanzó una carcajada, breve y brusca, que laceró el corazón de Booster. 

—No creo que nadie pudiera olvidar ese desastre. ¿Y después de eso? 

—Todo se va al infierno.

Booster miró a Ted. Estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente, y sólo quería volver a dormir y a hundirse en el olvido. Pero no podía, no mientras Ted estuviera allí sentado diciéndole que todo lo que había en su cabeza era mentira. Vio que Ted hacía girar un anillo en su dedo. Miró su propia mano, la izquierda, y sólo encontró el anillo de vuelo. 

—Lo llevas en la derecha —murmuró Ted con tristeza—. Si es que es eso lo que estás buscando. Intentaste cambiarte el anillo de vuelo a la otra mano, pero, por alguna razón, eso te hacía volar como si estuvieras borracho. Era de lo más gracioso. 

Booster cerró los ojos. 

—Desearía poder acordarme. 

—Yo también. 

***

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentamente. Booster dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, vigilado por varios miembros de un equipo al que no recordaba pertenecer. Por lo general, era Ted quien ocupaba la silla a su lado. Bea se quedó unas horas. Tora volvió con su cesta de labores y una pequeña provisión de limonada con gas y pastelillos caseros “de parte de Sue”. Mari vino al menos una vez, al igual que Gavril. Booster estuvo a punto de escupir la limonada cuando Scott y Barda cruzaron la puerta para relevar a Ted a la hora de cenar. Fingió dormir cuando vino Max y habló con Ted. 

Pasó casi una semana entera en el hospital antes de que viniera J’onn, deslizándose sobre el suelo embaldosado hasta detenerse junto a Ted. Ted había pasado la última semana andando con pies de plomo. Prefería hablar con Booster de cosas que recordase, como sus primeros días en la Liga. Al principio, a Booster le resultaba imposible estar seguro de que algo de aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero, a medida que avanzaba la semana, sus recuerdos cobraban fuerza y nitidez. 

—Hola, Booster —dijo J’onn sin alzar la voz. Booster pudo sentir su presencia rozando los rincones de su mente—. No necesito leer tus pensamientos para saber que están agitados. Beetle me dijo que dudas de tus propios recuerdos. 

Booster asintió ligeramente. 

—Yo… Nada parece correcto, pero no sé por qué. No puedo recordar… Recuerdo cosas, pero no creo que sean las cosas correctas. 

—Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo al despertar fue que Max me mató —dijo Ted con voz queda. 

—¿Qué más recuerdas de ese suceso, Booster? —preguntó J’onn. 

Booster bajó la cabeza, sacudiéndola.

—No, no, no quiero recordarlo. 

—Socio, por favor —respondió Ted—. Eso nos ayudaría. No podremos arreglar esto si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. 

—E…empezó con la muerte de Sue. 

Booster comenzó a contarles todo, todo lo que recordaba de los últimos tres años. La muerte de Sue Dibny a manos de su antigua amiga Jean Loring. La traición de Maxwell Lord y su descenso a la locura. La muerte de Ted. Una crisis tras otra. La muerte y renacimiento del multiverso. El viaje en el tiempo con Rip Hunter. La pérdida de Dimitri, Ralph, Scott y Barda. El retorno de Tora. El retorno de su hermana. El encuentro con Jaime. La noche más oscura. El día más brillante. El regreso de Barry Allen y la destrucción del tiempo tal como Booster lo conocía. La lucha con los recuerdos de esta línea temporal mientras recordaba otra vida entera, una en la que nunca había conocido a Guy Gardner ni a Beatriz da Costa. Andre Briggs. Peraxxus y los Señalizadores. Despertarse allí. 

Cuando se le acabaron las palabras, J’onn juntó sus largos dedos verdes frente a sus labios. 

—Parece que tus recuerdos se han creado a partir de los eventos sucedidos, pero, en tu mente, sucedieron de una forma diferente. 

—Lo cual tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo que Guy y el equipo de investigación han descubierto —comentó Ted. 

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Booster. 

Ted se removió en su silla. 

—Pasaste tres días alimentando a una cepa híbrida de la misericordia negra. Guy y el Cuerpo piensan que las misericordias negras que creó Mongul han experimentado una polinización cruzada con otra planta alienígena creando una nueva y horrible criatura. Guy quiere llamarla inclemencia roja. Básicamente, la planta encuentra una víctima, la atrapa, le provoca sueños de una lucidez increíble y en su mayor parte espantosos, y prácticamente le extrae la vida. 

—¡¿Tres _días_?! ¡¿Estuve ahí tres días?! —exclamó Booster—. ¡Si no puedo recordar tres años de mi vida! 

Ted lo miró atónito, como si el repentino estallido de Booster le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. 

—I… intentamos encontrarte lo antes posible —dijo con un hilo de voz. 

—¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! —preguntó Booster, aún hirviendo de rabia. 

J’onn apretó los labios. 

—Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. En nuestras anteriores experiencias con la misericordia negra, el mundo de los sueños se desvanecía en cuanto la planta era retirada de su anfitrión. Tampoco provocaba este tipo de secuelas psicológicas. Creo que esto es parte del mecanismo de defensa de la nueva especie. Si el anfitrión escapa, los recuerdos implantados lo mantendrán desorientado y, de este modo, le es más fácil volver a capturarlo. Creo que, a la larga, tus recuerdos volverán. 

—Tres días —repitió Booster. 

—Y en esos tres días, la inclemencia roja estuvo a punto de matarte —respondió J’onn. 

Ted retorció el anillo en su dedo. 

—Las misericordias negras tienen una relación simbiótica con sus anfitriones. Su intención no es matarlos. Al menos, no las comunes. Con las de Mongul, todo es posible. 

Booster bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, contemplando los puntos donde las vías intravenosas desaparecían bajo la piel. 

—Perdí tres años de mi vida en tres días. ¿Por qué estuve tanto tiempo ahí? 

—No lográbamos encontrarte —dijo Ted con voz queda—. Tenías el comunicador desconectado. Creemos que la planta lo rompió o manipuló de algún modo. Como estabas alucinando, J’onn no podía encontrarte mentalmente. Peinamos la ciudad buscándote, Booster, de veras. No pegué ojo. 

Booster no creía haber visto a Ted más abatido en su vida. Probablemente no había dormido. Probablemente se había forzado hasta el límite intentando encontrarle. Casi podía imaginárselo, exhausto y derrumbado sobre la consola en la sala de monitores, pero todavía buscándole. 

J’onn posó una mano en el hombro de Booster y le dio un suave apretón. 

—Debo volver a la embajada. Tus recuerdos volverán, Booster. Sólo necesitas tiempo. 

Booster asintió y observó a J’onn mientras abandonaba la habitación del hospital como un fantasma, dejándole a solas con Ted. Éste volvía a juguetear con su anillo, y eso le provocaba un sentimiento de culpa indescriptible. Odiaba ver a Ted darle vueltas a ese maldito anillo y, sobre todo, ser consciente de que él se lo había puesto y no podía recordar haberlo hecho. 

—La casa explotó —dijo Ted.

—¿Qué? 

—Dijiste que Max voló mi casa. ¿La casa de Highland Park? Explotó de verdad. Pero no lo hizo Max. Max no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Fue Lex Luthor. Hackeó el bat-ordenador, y el bat-satélite, y todos los bats que pudo para, cómo no, destruir a Superman y a la Liga. Decidió hacer una prueba con Hermano Ojo y se le ocurrió introducir las coordenadas de mi casa. Tú resultaste gravemente herido. De hecho, creo que ésa fue la última vez que tuve que sentarme junto a tu cama en el hospital. Lo odié tanto como ahora. —Ted volvió a darle vueltas al anillo—. Fue entonces cuando te dije que te amaba. Dos veces, en realidad. La primera, aún estabas inconsciente. 

Booster se mordió el labio. 

—¿Qué hay de… ya sabes, los anillos? 

Ted interrumpió el jugueteo. 

—Oh. Bueno, hum... La verdad es que no nos lo habíamos planteado, ¿sabes? Éramos felices tal como estábamos. Pero cuando Nueva York legalizó el matrimonio gay pensamos, qué diablos, ¿por qué no? Ya vivíamos aquí, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, e imaginamos que Guy se volvería loco. Y ya sabes lo divertido que es chincharle. Así que… hum… fuimos al juzgado y nos casamos a toda prisa. Llevamos anillos muy bonitos, pero como tardaron un par de semanas en hacernos los buenos, prácticamente nos los pusimos al volver a la embajada para fastidiar a Gardner. 

—Se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas —aventuró Booster. 

—Gavril creyó que hablaba en lenguas desconocidas —respondió Ted. 

Booster se echó a reír. Sintió como si ésa fuera la primera vez que reía en mucho tiempo, y le resultó doloroso. 

—Apuesto a que sí. Hum, es una pregunta tonta, pero… ¿quiénes forman el equipo? 

—No es una pregunta tonta —respondió Ted—. Al menos, mientras tu cerebro siga tan revuelto. Después, ya veremos. Pues bien, estamos tú, yo, Guy, Bea, Tora, J’onn, Scott y Barda, Gavril, Mari y Fang. Y Max, supongo. Ah, y Ralph y Sue como reservas, lo que quiere decir que Ralph se muere de ganas de salir a machacar matones con nosotros, pero Sue no le deja mientras haya de por medio una niña de tres años y otro bebé en camino. 

Booster se quedó mirándolo. 

—¿Ralph y Sue tienen una niña? ¿Y van a tener otro hijo? 

—¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? 

—Sue murió en mis recuerdos. 

Ted hizo un gesto de dolor. 

—Estuvo a punto de morir de verdad. Si Ollie no hubiera llegado… Bueno… Hum, sí, vale. Ralph y ella tuvieron a Nora, y ahora van a tener un niño. Ralph le ha estado proponiendo todos los nombres horribles de detectives que se le ocurren: Hércules, Sherlock, Mycroft, Nancy… 

—No irá a llamar Nancy a su hijo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Booster, intentando enarcar una ceja y descubriendo que dolía demasiado. 

—Pensaba llamar a su hija Ralphina, ¿no? —le recordó Ted—. Cuando creyó que Sue estaba embarazada, mientras estábamos en los Súper Amigos. 

Booster sonrió. 

—Es cierto. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo podré volver a casa? 

—Pronto —le aseguró Ted. Y tomó su mano, como hacía cada vez que venía a verle. Eso a Booster le rompía el corazón, pues no recordaba la relación que habían compartido durante los últimos tres años—. Estabas muy deshidratado, Boost. Eso era malo. Me daba miedo tocarte y que te convirtieras en polvo. 

Frotó el dorso de la mano de Booster con el pulgar. Sus suaves caricias provocaban un hormigueo en su piel y hacían que le doliera aún más el corazón. 

—Lo siento, Ted. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Por no recordar nada. Yo, en tu lugar, estaría como loco. O por lo menos, tomándome el pelo. 

Ted oprimió su mano. 

—No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para eso. En estos momentos no estoy de humor. No después de verte exprimido como una toalla, aferrándote a la vida. Y en cuando a lo de volverme loco, me aguanto hasta llegar a casa. No te haría ningún bien verme perder el control. Tú sabes quién eres, y sabes quién soy yo. Ya resolveremos los detalles más tarde. 

Booster esbozó una leve sonrisa. 

—Te has moderado considerablemente en estos tres años que no recuerdo —dijo. 

Ted se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. 

—Es cuestión de madurez. 

—No vuelvas a empezar con eso. Lo recuerdo. 

No hablaron mucho después de eso. Booster yacía allí, mirando a Ted, contemplándole mientras él contemplaba a Booster sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Pese a esos tres años de recuerdos perdidos, Booster sabía que no tenía que decir nada. Ninguno tenía que hacerlo. Aún conocía a Ted como a su propia sombra. Reconocía esas arrugas que la preocupación había dejado en su boca, en su frente, y odiaba saber que las había causado él. 

Ted no podía quedarse sentado y en silencio mucho tiempo y acabó poniendo una película. Los dos rieron mientras la veían juntos. La mano de Ted nunca soltaba durante mucho tiempo la de Booster. Éste estaba seguro de que eso era algo que hacían a menudo. 

Habían visto como la mitad de la película cuando la puerta se abrió. Max apareció en el umbral, con expresión insegura. Booster pudo oler el humo de su cigarrillo desde la cama. Sintió que se le erizaba el pelo en la nuca, pero Ted no parecía preocupado en absoluto por la intrusión. 

—¿A mí también me vas a echar? —preguntó. 

Max le dedicó una sonrisa magnánima. 

—Ve a almorzar, Ted. Puedo hacer de niñera por unas horas. 

—Está bien, Max, no me importa quedarme —insistió Ted—. No te preocupes.

—Ve a almorzar, Ted —repitió Max—. O haré que Barda te lleve. Booster no va a irse a ninguna parte. Ve a comer algo, a recoger la colada o cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer. Me aseguraré de que Booster se coma sus gachas de hospital y se eche una siesta mientras estás fuera. 

Booster no quería que Ted se fuera. No quería quedarse a solas con Max. Ted se mordió el labio, mirando a uno y a otro. Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, cogió su chaqueta y las llaves y echó a andar desganadamente hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a Booster. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra la jamba. 

Max suspiró, se despojó de su abrigo de lana hervida y se hundió en la silla junto a la cama de Booster. 

—No tienes tan mal aspecto como dicen todos. 

—Gracias —dijo Booster con voz seca. Esta vez no fingiría dormir. 

—Ted me habló de tus recuerdos —dijo Max. 

Booster lo miró con cautela. 

—¿Lo hizo? 

—Me recuerdas como a un asesino megalómano que intentó apoderarse del mundo con un ejército de androides y un Superman sometido a mi control mental —dijo sin rodeos. Booster era incapaz de mirarle—. Puedo asegurarte, Booster, que nunca he hecho nada de eso. Y, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por hacerme desear lo contrario, nunca mataría a Ted. 

Booster hizo un gesto de dolor. 

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? 

—Porque Ted me dijo que en tus recuerdos yo tenía poderes mentales. Llevo años sin poder manipular mentes, Booster. Y antes de que me preguntes cómo lo sé, hace cinco minutos que intento manipular la tuya para que te toques la nariz con el índice derecho y no lo he conseguido. 

—J’onn dijo que algunos de mis recuerdos son reales. ¿Cuánto es real, Max? —preguntó Booster. 

—Lo del ejército de androides y el satélite interestelar de Batman es real, pero, como creo que ya te habrá explicado Ted, fue cosa de Lex Luthor. Y lo que dices sobre lo que pienso de los metahumanos también es cierto. Creo que los metahumanos son peligrosos, y creo que representan una amenaza para la humanidad. —Max intentó alisar una arruga en sus pantalones, pero ésta se obstinó en permanecer—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi gran plan para enfrentarme a los metahumanos, Booster? 

—¿Cuál? 

—Pedir a las Naciones Unidas una nueva acta y reformar la Liga de la Justicia Internacional. 

Booster se quedó mirándolo. Max se mostraba sereno y controlado, el mismo Maxwell Lord, en todos los aspectos, que él recordaba de sus primeros días en la Liga. Había en él una veta de crueldad, pero su compasión y su preocupación eran genuinas. Éste era el Max que conocía, un Max al que le habría horrorizado pensar siquiera en hacer daño a alguien tan cercano a él como Ted. 

—En estos momentos, la sociedad desconfía de los metahumanos, Booster. En los últimos años ha habido muchas crisis. Pero yo convencí a las Naciones Unidas de que me dejaran traeros a todos de nuevo porque sabía que se podía confiar en vosotros. Piénsalo. J’onn es el único del equipo con una verdadera identidad secreta. Transparencia y responsabilidad. Eso es lo que la gente quiere. 

—¿De verdad has conseguido convencer a Ted de no tener una identidad secreta? —preguntó Booster con cautela. 

Max rió. 

—Ted no podría mantener su identidad en secreto aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En lo que a identidades secretas se refiere, es peor que Flecha Verde. 

Booster compuso una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Pues me sorprende que no hayas reclutado a Oliver. 

—¿Bromeas? ¿De verdad querrías tener a Oliver Queen y a Guy Gardner juntos en la misma habitación durante más de cinco minutos?

Para cuando Ted volvió de almorzar, el recuerdo de Booster sobre un Max asesino ya no era tan fuerte. Seguía clavado en su mente, pero, después de haberse sentado a hablar con Max durante esa hora, sus aristas eran algo más romas. Discutieron sobre la Liga y la propuesta para mudarse de la embajada al Palacio de la Justicia en Washington. Max estaba esperando la respuesta de las Naciones Unidas al respecto, y, al parecer, todos tenían sentimientos encontrados sobre dejar el edificio de piedra parda en el que habían vivido y trabajado durante tantos años. Booster no recordaba cuál había sido su opinión al respecto, pero no creía que importara mucho a dónde fueran mientras Ted estuviera con él. 

—Traigo regalos y buenas noticias —dijo Ted, portando un bolso de viaje—. Primero, las buenas noticias: el alcaide te dejará salir antes por buen comportamiento. Dijo que, a estas alturas, la mejor medicina es volver a casa. Tendrás que quedarte hasta que se acabe el suero y te hagan un par de pruebas más, pero dijo que podremos estar fuera para la hora de cenar. 

Booster sonrió pese al vuelco que sufrió su estómago. Ted iba a llevarlo a casa, presumiblemente al hogar que compartían. Un hogar que no recordaba compartir con su mejor amigo, con quien no recordaba haberse casado. 

—Y en cuanto a los regalos —dijo Ted—, tengo aquí una muda de ropa y una pequeña muestra de tu extensa colección de productos de belleza y salud. No voy a poner en práctica todo tu ritual de cuidado capilar, pero al menos te dejaremos limpito y afeitado. Empiezas a parecerte a Aquaman en su base barbuda. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos a refrescarnos? 

—Por favor —respondió Booster. 

Max se levantó de la silla y se alisó la ropa. 

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Ted, reunión del equipo mañana, si tienes tiempo. Booster, tú, obviamente, estás exento. 

—Lo anotaré en mi agenda y me olvidaré al instante, Max —respondió Ted con una sonrisa perversa—. Esperaré tu iracunda llamada. 

Max sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Ted dejó el bolso de viaje en la silla, lo abrió y rebuscó en su interior. Booster lo vio sacar un neceser que debía de contener sus artículos de aseo personal. 

—Déjame llamar a la enfermera para que te desconecte de Matrix, y luego tú y yo tendremos una cita con una sexy esponja —dijo Ted, moviendo las cejas. 

Booster se mordió el labio. 

—Picante. 

La expresión de Ted cambió, reflejando preocupación. 

—Max no habrá removido algún recuerdo, ¿no? 

—Lo siento —musitó Booster, bajando la cabeza. 

—Bueno, entonces supongo que los trabajos manuales tendrán que esperar—respondió Ted. Booster sintió que se le encendía la cara—. Al menos tú y yo ya hemos sentado un precedente con la esponja. Piensa en todas esas veces que tuve que limpiarte en los días de Robocop. 

Ted pulsó el timbre de la cabecera para avisar a la enfermera y, acto, seguido, desapareció en el interior del cuarto de baño para disponerlo todo. Booster permaneció tendido en la cama, incapaz de hacer nada más, y se esforzó por recordarse viviendo con Ted. No podía recordar dónde vivían, ni de qué color era su edredón (aunque tenía la impresión de que sería azul o amarillo), ni qué clase de coche conducían. La única imagen que acudía a su mente era la de un par de gafas protectoras, rotas y ensangrentadas. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en su último aniversario, pero sólo recordaba estar de pie frente a una tumba, sintiéndose perdido y vacío. 

La enfermera llegó justo cuando Ted salía del baño, y los dos charlaron brevemente sobre el estado de Booster y lo bien que iba su recuperación, mientras ella retiraba con cuidado los cojinetes del monitor cardíaco y desconectaba una serie de máquinas cuyo propósito Booster nunca llegó a comprender, a no ser que fuera el de ocupar espacio y emitir pitidos. 

—De acuerdo, Boost, ¿preparado para ponerte en pie? —preguntó Ted, ayudándole a levantarse con cuidado. 

Booster sintió que sus rodillas se tambaleaban traicioneramente y se aferró al portasueros en busca de apoyo. 

—Oh, Dios. 

—Sí, lo sé. Esa planta te ha dejado desinflado. Vamos, socio. Te tengo. Despacio. 

Sostenido por las manos de Ted, Booster fue capaz de ir hacia el baño, arrastrando los pies sobre el frío suelo de linóleo. Las luces, potentes y de un blanco amarillento, zumbaban con excesiva intensidad por encima de su cabeza. Booster estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose los dedos de los pies para reparar en el espejo, pero, al percibir un atisbo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, alzó la cabeza. De sus labios escapó un grito ahogado. 

El hombre del espejo estaba pálido y macilento. Tenía los ojos hundidos y rodeados por un cerco oscuro, como los de un mapache. Una barba de una semana cubría sus chupadas mejillas. Su pelo estaba lacio y grasiento, carente de su habitual brillo y elasticidad. Un moretón grueso y oscuro rodeaba su cuello, y, si se hubiera fijado, habría visto lo mismo en sus muñecas y tobillos. Su cuerpo entero parecía doblarse sobre sí mismo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, como si le hubieran succionado la vida. Y, por lo que sabía, así había sido. 

—No te preocupes —murmuró Ted, sobresaltándole—. Volveremos a ponerte guapo en un santiamén. 

—¿Estás seguro de que esa cosa sólo me tuvo tres días? —preguntó Booster. 

Ted asintió. 

—Como ya he dicho, era muy agresiva. La verdad es que no querían darte el alta tan pronto, pero los he presionado un poco. Quiero que vengas a casa, Booster. No me gusta verte en el hospital, ni me gusta no poder cuidar de ti. 

—¿De verdad Max te va a hacer ir mañana a esa reunión? 

Booster permaneció quieto mientras Ted le despojaba con cuidado de la bata de hospital. Ésta se deslizó por sus hombros y quedó colgando de la vía intravenosa. 

—Dudo mucho que me vaya a echar la bronca si me la salto. Mari ha dicho que está llamando a los reservas mientras tú te recuperas, y yo estoy cuidando de ti. Creo que Ralph se pasará un rato, o harán que Mary o Jaime nos cubran. 

—¿Jaime existe? —preguntó Booster. 

—Pues claro que existe —respondió Ted—, ¿por qué no iba…? Ah, vale.

Ayudó a Booster a entrar en la ducha. Era una de ésas con puertecita para aislarse de las visitas. Booster se sentó en una silla en medio de la ducha vacía, helado e incómodo. 

—Como la historia es larga y probablemente te resultaría muy confusa, te la resumiré: después de que Lex Luthor volara mi casa, mi escarabajo desapareció y acabó incrustado en Jaime. Tú lo encontraste y, en cierto modo, se convirtió en el protegido de todos. Un buen chico. Un chico listo. Y una familia simpática. 

El cabezal de la ducha era de los maniobrables, unido a un tramo de manguera. Ted lo bajó, abrió el grifo y mantuvo la mano bajo el agua unos instantes. Booster echó hacia atrás la cabeza para que Ted pudiera lavarle el pelo. Dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando su magullado cuello empezó a palpitar. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ted.

—Sí, sólo dolorido, supongo —respondió Booster—. Dime que no has traído _Pert Plus_. 

Ted comenzó a verter champú en su pelo. 

—¿Recuerdas qué champú uso? 

—Bueno, no, pero es el que solías tener en las duchas cuando estábamos en la Liga, e imagino que eso no ha cambiado. 

Ted rió. 

—Vale, ahí me has pillado. 

Booster intentó relajarse, intentó recordar que no había razón para sentirse incómodo. Sin embargo, no podía conservar la calma, no cuando sus recuerdos insistían en que nunca le había dicho a Ted lo que sentía. Y no quería que Ted lo mirase mientras pareciera el sobrino (ligeramente más atractivo) del Guardián de la Cripta. Al menos no se estaba burlando de él mientras frotaba delicadamente su cuerpo magullado con una toallita enjabonada. Se estuvo muy quieto mientras lo afeitaba, más que nada porque las manos de Ted parecían temblar un poco. No se lo mencionó. 

—Pues ya está. Deja que te alcance una toalla —dijo Ted, echando mano a una—. Cuidado, no te levantes. 

Booster intentó reprimir un respingo. La toalla era áspera y delgada. Ted lo sostuvo mientras él salía temblorosamente de la bañera. Pese al esmero de Ted, no se sentía particularmente limpio; sólo mojado y frío. Ted lo ayudó a ponerse la bata de hospital y lo sujetó por la cintura mientras se dirigían nuevamente hacia la cama. 

—Oye —dijo Booster mientras volvía a subir a la cama con lentitud—. ¿Podrías… contarme… cómo acabamos juntos? 

Ted sonrió y le arregló las sábanas. 

—Entonces también estabas en el hospital. Cuando la casa explotó, tú fuiste el que salió peor parado. Dios, pensé que habías muerto. Y comprendí… es decir, estabas sentado en una burbuja estéril en la unidad de quemados… Comprendí que si no te lo decía, quizá no tuviera otra oportunidad. Ya nos hemos salvado por los pelos muchas veces, pero, Dios, Booster, ¿y si hubieras muerto? Habría tenido que vivir sabiendo que nunca te dije que… Booster, ¿estás bien?

Booster tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba llorando. Había notado la tirantez en su garganta y el ardor en sus ojos, pero no advirtió las lágrimas hasta que las sintió resbalar por su mandíbula. 

—Yo no tuve esa oportunidad. 

Ted se levantó de la silla al instante, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Ted olía a champú y a espuma de afeitar, y a tinta, y a aceite de motor, y a café, olores cálidos y familiares. Booster hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Sintió que sus lágrimas humedecían la garganta de Ted y se deslizaban bajo el cuello de su camisa. 

—La tuviste, Booster. La tuviste —susurró Ted—. Esos recuerdos no son reales. No son reales, Booster. 

Booster se deshizo en desdichados sollozos. 

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Y si esto es el sueño, y el mundo real es el que dejé atrás? 

—¿En serio crees que yo haría algo tan tonto como morirme y dejarte solo? —preguntó Ted, acariciando su cabello húmedo—. He hecho unas cuantas gilipolleces, y algunas a ti, pero nunca, _nunca_ te dejaría así. 

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Booster con voz queda—. Te moriste. 

—Booster, eso no ocurrió —insistió Ted—. No sé qué hacer para que me creas, pero esos recuerdos _no son reales_. 

Booster cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar los recuerdos correctos. Deseó que hubiera un modo de sacarlos de las profundidades de su mente, de atarlos a las cálidas manos de Ted y tirar de ellos de vuelta a casa. 

Le preocupaba quedarse a la deriva, perdido en un mar cubierto de niebla. 

***

Ya había oscurecido cuando Booster obtuvo el visto bueno para poder volver a casa. Le quitaron la vía intravenosa, comprobaron una vez más su temperatura, su presión arterial y sus funciones pulmonares, entregaron a Ted una lista de requisitos para el cuidado de pacientes externos, y finalmente se fueron para que Ted pudiera ayudarle a vestirse. Las prendas parecían colgar de su cuerpo. Ted le aseguró que volverían a sentarle bien en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas. 

Ted llamó a un taxi para llevarles a casa. Booster mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ted durante todo el trayecto. Siempre había sido propenso al mareo, y los bandazos del coche no estaban ayudando a su actualmente delicada constitución. Ted acariciaba su pelo y su frente, canturreando en voz baja y monótona. Booster se preguntó si esto era algo que solían hacer, si Ted siempre lo acunaba así cuando se sentía mal. 

—También tenemos una habitación en la embajada, pero supuse que preferirías recuperarte en un lugar tranquilo —dijo Ted en voz baja, acariciando su oreja con la punta de los dedos—. En tu estado, lo último que necesitas es a Guy dando gritos de acá para allá. 

Booster asintió. Se sintió más que agradecido cuando el taxi se detuvo finalmente frente a un bello edificio de piedra parda, a pocas manzanas del cuartel general de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional. Ted lo ayudó a salir del taxi y a subir los escalones de la entrada, y luego la escalera principal. Le mostró la puerta a Booster, la abrió y lo hizo entrar, y encendió las luces. 

El apartamento era espacioso, con grandes ventanales por los que debía entrar gran cantidad de luz en las horas diurnas. Estaba abarrotado y desordenado; por todas partes se veían pequeñas pilas de correo y revistas y lo que parecían ser los últimos proyectos de Ted, aunque no se acercaba al caos que Booster recordaba haber visto en sus otros hogares. Quizá ejercía una buena influencia sobre él. El mobiliario no parecía encajar con el estilo que ellos hubieran elegido. Booster recorrió el apartamento con paso lento y vacilante, examinando las manzanas del cuenco de cristal de la encimera y el calendario sobre el frigorífico, esperando que algo desbloqueara sus recuerdos. Siguió las fotos enmarcadas a lo largo de la pared, imágenes brillantes y felices de dos hombres que parecían no poder amarse más aunque quisieran. Había otras personas en las fotos, Jaime, o Guy, o Barda, pero la mayoría eran de Ted y Booster juntos. 

—Shel… —murmuró Booster al descubrir una foto de su hermana. La luz del sol producía reflejos de color fresa en su cabello—. Ted, ¿está…?

Ted meneó la cabeza. 

—Intenté ponerme en contacto con ella, pero probablemente ande vagando por la corriente temporal. Tú… oh, seguro que no lo recuerdas. Verás, hace un par de años Rip Hunter apareció y anunció que el continuo espacio-tiempo se había vuelto completamente… inconsistente. Quería reclutarte, pero le persuadí para que lo reconsiderara. Con mis puños. 

—No lo hiciste. 

—Vale, quizá no con mis puños. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que te llevara de juerga a través del tiempo y el espacio. Así que decidí que la persona más indicada para liarse con el tiempo era alguien cuya línea temporal ya hubiera acabado. Y te diré que a Shel le encanta. Se divierte de lo lindo correteando por ahí como la versión femenina y macizorra del Doctor Who. Ella, Skeets y Rip Hunter, paseándose en su papamóvil temporal. —Ted sonrió con cariño y señaló otra foto—. También se las arregló para recoger a una niña por accidente en una misión. Ésta es Rani, la que está a su derecha. Tu hermana es una madre cojonuda. 

Booster sonrió. Recordaba a Rani de otra línea temporal; un recuerdo equivocado. 

—Sí, a Shel siempre se le dio bien cuidar de otras personas. Ella era la que se encargaba de mantener la casa limpia y a mí a raya cuando mamá enfermó. 

Ted acomodó a Booster en el sofá, lo envolvió en un capullo de mantas y le trajo un refrigerio basándose en la lista de alimentos permitidos a los pacientes externos. Booster se apartó para hacerle sitio. No recordaba la parte íntima de su relación, pero nunca le había dado miedo estar cerca de él. Ted, fiel a todo lo que Booster _recordaba_ , carecía de noción del espacio personal. Se acurrucó a su lado, irradiando el calor de un horno, y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Booster.

—No elegimos estos muebles, ¿verdad? —preguntó Booster. 

Ted arrugó la nariz. 

—Ni de coña. Fue Sue quien se encargó de la decoración. ¿De verdad crees que alguno de nosotros habría optado por este tipo de diseño de interiores? 

—Apuesto a que sí. 

Ted rió e inclinó la cabeza para poder besar a Booster en la mejilla o la mandíbula. Booster se quedó paralizado, y también Ted, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. 

—Yo… hum… lo siento. Lo siento. Lo… lo olvidé. 

—Sí, yo también. Ése es el problema —dijo Booster con voz cansada, aunque no exenta de ironía. 

Se quedaron en el sofá, mirándose, hasta que ambos empezaron a cabecear mientras la televisión susurraba apagadamente frente a ellos. Ted tocó el hombro de Booster para despertarlo y lo guió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Booster se detuvo, mirando la cama; era lo bastante grande para dos hombres adultos, uno de los cuales medía un metro noventa. Acurrucarse juntos en el sofá era una cosa, pero irse a la cama con Ted otra muy distinta. 

—Pu… puedo dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados, o en el sofá, si quieres —dijo Ted, vacilante, y Booster tuvo la impresión de que no estaba muy conforme con tal sugerencia. 

Meneó la cabeza. 

—Tú moriste, Ted. Tal vez todo esté en mi cabeza, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estabas muerto para mí, y de que perdí la oportunidad que tú tuviste. Yo… —Booster bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Ted. Sintió sus dedos rozar torpemente su magullada muñeca—. Me enamoré de ti cuando era un veinteañero y te vi cruzar esas puertas dobles con el resto de la Liga. 

—Yo pensé que eras el chico más apuesto con el corte de pelo más horrible. Me alegro de que te lo dejaras crecer de nuevo —respondió Ted. 

Booster sonrió y cogió la mano de Ted, oprimiéndola con suavidad. 

—Pensaba que estaba de moda. ¿Me ayudas? 

—Por supuesto, _Rodillas Endebles_ McGee. 

Ted lo ayudó a ponerse el pijama y le mostró el baño. Booster se cepilló los dientes y se aseó. El espejo aún le devolvía la imagen de un hombre cansado y débil, pero al menos ya no parecía tan demacrado. Ted ocupó el baño mientras él se metía sigilosamente en la cama. Puede que no la recordara, pero adivinó de inmediato cuál era su lado. En el colchón había una confortable hondonada que se adaptaba perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo. 

—No sabes lo que me alegra verte aquí —dijo Ted en voz baja, apagando las luces de camino a la cama—. Me cuesta mucho dormir cuando no estás en la cama conmigo. 

El colchón se hundió y se desplazó bajo el peso de Ted, y Booster sintió como si algo en su interior se sacudiera ligeramente. No era un recuerdo completo, sino la sensación de que estaba en casa, de que pertenecía allí. Ted se acercó a él, destilando calidez a través de las sábanas. El concepto del espacio personal seguía siendo una noción desconocida para él. A Booster no le importó en absoluto. 

—Si necesitas algo, dímelo, ¿vale? —murmuró Ted—. Despiértame si es preciso. 

Booster exploró con una mano pesada el cabello de Ted, dejando que sus rizos castaños se ensortijaran entre sus dedos. 

—Cállate y duérmete, Ted. No te preocupes por mí. Ya lo has hecho de sobra en los últimos días. Si necesito algo, iré a buscarlo yo mismo. Debo hacer que mis recuerdos vuelvan de algún modo, ¿vale?

—Vale. Buenas noches, Booster. Te quiero. 

Booster contuvo el aliento, y sintió que Ted se envaraba a su lado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido. 

—Ted… 

—Lo siento, no debería… Sé que tú no… 

—No significa que no lo sienta. —Depositó un beso en alguna parte del rostro de Ted. O quizá en su hombro. No podía estar seguro en la oscuridad—. Duerme un poco, Ted. 

Cuando el sueño reclamó finalmente a Booster, no fue del tipo satisfactorio y profundo que uno necesita cuando está convaleciente por alguna herida o enfermedad. Más bien consistió en un montón de vueltas en la cama, pesadillas y espontáneos despertares para mirar el reloj. Recordaba claramente haberse despertado en un momento dado, esperando no estar molestando a Ted con sus frecuentes sacudidas. Cada sueño provocaba un brusco jadeo y un repentino regreso a la vigilia, seguido de un suave gemido y un vistazo a los brillantes números rojos del despertador. 

Sus sueños eran una maraña de recuerdos mezclados: los recuerdos sobre Briggs y Esposito y los Señalizadores se entrelazaban con los de sus amigos muriendo, la locura en los ojos de Max, el sentimiento de soledad e impotencia que lo carcomía. Pero, por debajo de todo aquello, había un tercer grupo de recuerdos que intentaba abrirse paso con fuerza, como semillas deseando germinar. Había destellos de felicidad: aplastar una tarta en la cara sonriente de Ted y sostener por primera vez a la hija de Ralph, barbacoas con la familia de Jaime y vacaciones en grupo. Anhelaba poder recordarlos todos mejor, sacarlos a flote y rechazar los recuerdos funestos. 

Booster despertó y se encontró la cama vacía, y le entró el pánico al pensar que había tenido razón todo el tiempo. El mundo amable, donde Ted aún vivía y le amaba con dolorosa intensidad, era, después de todo, el mundo de los sueños. Se sentó, aguardando a que la pena volviera a desbordarle, y entonces vio a Ted paseándose al otro lado de la habitación, apretándose una oreja con los dedos. Levantó la cabeza sin interrumpir su queda conversación y le sonrió a Booster; pero fue una sonrisa efímera. 

—…de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hasta ahora. 

Booster se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas esa reunión del equipo que dijo Max? —preguntó Ted, volviendo a subir a la cama. Se arrodilló junto a Booster, y resultó un tanto desconcertante verle más alto que él. 

—Ésa a la que dijiste que probablemente no tendrías que ir —dijo Booster. 

Ted hizo una mueca. 

—Tengo que ir. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque la reunión es sobre la cosa que te atacó —explicó Ted, alisándose el pelo alborotado por el sueño. Parecía que le había crecido; siempre se le empezaba a rizar cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin cortárselo. 

Booster forcejeó con las sábanas. 

—Entonces yo también quiero ir. 

—No, tú te quedas aquí y descansas —respondió Ted, empujándolo suavemente por los hombros—. Te prepararé té y te pondrás cómodo. Prometo no tardar mucho. 

—Ted, esa cosa casi me mata —dijo Booster, intentando ignorar la sensación de mareo y confusión que llenaba su cabeza—. He perdido una parte entera de mi vida por su causa. No quiero que le ocurra a nadie más. ¿Y si hay más ahí fuera? ¿Y si te ataca a ti? No podemos andar los dos por ahí con amnesia, sería horrible. Podrías volver a llamarme Chico de los Azotes. 

—Esperaba que hubieras olvidado lo de Chico de los Azotes. 

Booster sonrió. 

—Nada me haría olvidar eso. Quiero ir, Ted. 

—Tienes suerte de ser tan mono —suspiró Ted. Pasó rápidamente al otro lado de la cama y ayudó a Booster a levantarse. Le sujetó al verle tambalearse un poco—. ¿Una ducha? 

—¿Tú también te la darás? No creo que pueda estar de pie yo solo mucho rato. 

Ted pareció inseguro. 

—¿Quieres que lo haga? 

Booster sonrió. 

—Más que ninguna otra cosa. 

Ted sostuvo su mano mientras se dirigían lentamente al baño. Fue preciso algún contoneo y un pequeño empujón para que los dos lograran pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo, puesto que Ted insistió en cruzarla juntos. Booster fingió que no le ponía nervioso ver desnudo a Ted, mirándolo sólo a medias mientras éste se quitaba su raída camiseta color pizarra. 

—Hostias —murmuró Booster. 

—Te agradecería que no hicieras ningún comentario denigrante sobre mi físico —replicó Ted, quitándose unos calzoncillos que llevaban estampados los malvaviscos de las cajas de _Lucky Charms_. 

Booster se quitó su propia camiseta mientras sus músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo. 

—La verdad es que era un “hostias” de sorpresa. Estás buenísimo. Si Guy aún sigue metiéndose con tu peso, le daré una buena tunda. 

—No me consientes nada —dijo Ted. Se inclinó y abrió el grifo—. Los días de cenar _twinkies_ han quedado atrás. Ni siquiera podría decirte cuándo fue la última vez que me comí un sándwich Filadelfia. 

—Apuesto a que no. Probablemente no quieres que lo sepa. Ahora que lo pienso, ayer me pareció que olías a _Cheese Whiz_ —bromeó Booster. 

Tuvo que sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro para quitarse los calzoncillos, pero Ted no se burló de él por eso. Ni siquiera estaba mirando; apilaba las toallas en el suelo para tenerlas a mano. 

Ted le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo introdujo en la ducha con cuidado. Booster suspiró mientras el agua caliente atacaba sin tregua sus dolores. La hilera de champús, acondicionadores y enjuagues bucales de la estantería le resultaba familiar y reconfortante, al igual que la botella verde de _Pert Plus_ , destacando entre las demás. Se apartó para que Ted pudiera mojarse la cabeza, procurando no resbalar en la ducha. Por otro lado, quizá un buen golpe en la cabeza fuera lo que necesitaba para librarse de los recuerdos erróneos. 

Booster revisó la hilera de botellas, escogiendo el hidratante y el acondicionador e ignorando la sonrisa de Ted y su disimulada risita mientras él seguía la rutina habitual. Ted siempre le había tomado el pelo al respecto, y saber que nada había cambiado lo hizo sentirse a gusto. 

—Eh, ven aquí, tienes espuma —dijo Ted; su voz resonó en el exiguo espacio. 

Booster se inclinó, intentando compensar su diferencia de estatura. Ted enlazó una mano tras su nuca y lo besó lenta y tiernamente, con un amor tan grande que a Booster le dolió el corazón. 

—Ted… 

—Tu hoja asistencial dice que hay que darte mucho amor. Sólo sigo órdenes del médico. 

—Qué mentiroso eres —replicó Booster. Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco. No supo si agarrarse a la ducha o a Ted para no caer. 

—Te enseñaré el papel más tarde. 

Ted volvió a besarle, haciéndole retroceder hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared. Eso ayudó considerablemente a sus débiles rodillas. Ted sabía a café; un sabor intenso en su lengua mientras ésta se abría paso en la boca de Booster. 

A Booster le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. Los recuerdos se desbordaron y avanzaron como olas por la orilla. Por un momento recordó aquello. Recordó ese hogar, esa vida, besar a Ted bajo la ducha hasta que el agua acababa fría. Entonces el miedo y el dolor volvieron a nublar su mente, y sus pensamientos le dijeron _No puedes tener esto, no es tuyo, todo lo que amas muere_. 

—Respira, socio —le murmuró Ted al oído—. Quédate conmigo. 

—¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esta mierda de la cabeza? Casi… lo _tenía_ , Ted, lo _recordaba_ y luego… 

—Volverá, Booster, está bien —dijo Ted, acariciando su pelo húmedo—. Vamos, debemos salir ya. Max sabe que cuando llegamos tarde es porque nos hemos enrollado, y eso le pone de los nervios. 

Ted volvió a besarle, un beso breve, dulce y amoroso, antes de cerrar el grifo. Cogió las toallas, le tendió una a Booster y le frotó rápidamente el pelo. Booster se secó y salió lentamente de la ducha para concluir su rutina, intentando poner orden en su mente realizando movimientos familiares. 

Una vez que dejó su pelo perfecto, se cepilló los dientes y se puso el desodorante y la colonia, volvió al dormitorio. Ted ya estaba a medio vestir y había puesto el traje de Booster sobre la cama. Era su traje de siempre, de un resplandeciente dorado y un vívido y profundo azul marino. Ted volvió a entrar en el baño, con la parte superior de su traje colgando del brazo. 

Booster se vistió despacio; aún sentía leves punzadas en los hombros y la espalda. Debía recordar tomarse una aspirina antes de irse. El traje le quedaba extraño, más holgado de la cuenta. Debía de ser por la deshidratación. Aún estaba bajo de peso y con los músculos ligeramente atrofiados debido a la gran cantidad de nutrientes vitales que la inclemencia roja había extraído de su cuerpo. 

—¿Listo para irnos? 

Booster alzó la mirada mientras se calzaba una bota. Ted estaba parado en el umbral, con todo el traje puesto, excepto la capucha. Sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco y se le atascaba en la garganta. Era Ted, fuerte y completo, y tres años mayor que el Ted de sus recuerdos. Sintió una urgencia incontenible de palpar su capucha, de asegurarse de que estaba reforzada, de que podía resistir una o varias balas o incluso el puño de Darkseid. 

—Booster… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ted. 

Él asintió. 

—Sí, sólo… Tienes buen aspecto. 

—¿Sólo bueno? ¿No devastadoramente atractivo? Estoy dolido, Booster, en serio —respondió Ted, aunque sonreía todo el tiempo—. Ven, vamos a prepararte algo de comer para llevar a la reunión. Para mantenerte hidratado y todo eso. ¿Crees que tu estómago soportará subir al Bicho? Sé que vomitarías si nos teletransportáramos. 

—Aún no puedo con ello, ¿eh? —preguntó Booster, rascándose la nuca. 

Ted sonrió. 

—Nop, sigues teniendo el delicado estómago de un bebé con cólicos. 

Metieron unos tentempiés y un par de zumos para Booster en una fiambrera isotérmica. Luego, Ted se puso la capucha, condujo a Booster hasta una de las ventanas, la abrió y lo hizo salir a la escalera de incendios. El Bicho se encontraba en el tejado de su apartamento, brillante y resplandeciente bajo el sol de la mañana. Parecía que Ted había llevado a cabo en él importantes mejoras desde la última que recordaba; era más aerodinámico, y probablemente también contaba con una tecnología más avanzada en su interior. 

—¿Puedes creer que Bruce intentó copiármelo para hacerse un… no sé, un Bat-Bicho? —comentó Ted mientras entraban—. Ya tiene un avión, no necesita plagiarme. 

Booster se hundió en su asiento, se puso el cinturón y esperó a que Ted iniciara el despegue. Casi alcanzaba a ver la plataforma de aterrizaje de la embajada desde allí, así que al menos el vuelo sería corto. Tenía la sensación de que podría llegar volando por sus propios medios, pero le gustaba dejar que Ted lo llevara. Los motores del Bicho zumbaron sordamente mientras despegaban, deslizándose sobre los tejados. 

—¿A los vecinos no les importa? —preguntó Booster—. Lo de tener superhéroes cerca.

Ted lo miró y sonrió. 

—Hasta ahora, nadie se ha quejado. Aunque también es cierto que tenemos una red defensiva anti-supervillanos instalada en la zona. No evita los delitos menores, ésos de los que puede encargarse la policía, pero mantiene las peleas de monstruos realmente peligrosas fuera de la zona. Si Gorila Grodd o el Mago del Clima anduvieran por aquí cerca, los teletransportaría automáticamente a alguna zona deshabitada para que pudieran patearse el culo sin causar daños serios a la propiedad. No sabes lo feliz que le hace a Max no tener que ocuparse ya más de esas reclamaciones del seguro. 

Booster rió. 

—Es increíble. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? 

—En parte. Scott ayudó mucho. Lo cierto es que basamos parte del diseño en tu campo de fuerza. Prepárate para aterrizar, socio. Pliega la bandeja y coloca el respaldo del asiento en posición vertical. Gracias por volar con Aerolíneas Bicho, y disfruta de tu estancia en la bella Kooey…

—Ni hablar. 

Ted hizo aterrizar al Bicho en la plataforma de manera suave y experta, sin hacerle ni un rasguño. A Booster le encantaba verlo ante los controles, relajado y tan inteligente. Ted le tendió a Booster su fiambrera y salieron juntos del Bicho, dejaron el tejado y entraron en el cuartel general de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional. Por el camino, Ted le iba señalando las estancias, que habían cambiado desde su primera temporada en la LJI y que quizá Booster no recordase. 

Se detuvieron súbitamente en el vestíbulo al descubrir a una niña pequeña tirada en el suelo. Había ceras y hojas de papel desperdigadas a su alrededor, y sus piernecitas se balanceaban en el aire mientras yacía boca abajo, coloreando un dibujo. Interrumpió su obra y levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír movimiento, y Booster supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Era la viva imagen de Sue Dibny, de la cabeza (de cabello oscuro y corte a la moda) a los pies. Sólo la diferenciaban los brillantes pasadores que recogían su pelo. 

—¡Tito Ted! ¡Tito Boos! —gritó con alegría, levantándose a toda prisa. 

Booster sintió que unos bracitos rodeaban sus rodillas y una mejilla se apretaba contra su muslo. 

Ted se inclinó y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. El abrazo a las rodillas cambió de piernas. 

—Hola, Nora. ¿Hoy nos estás echando una mano?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. 

—¡Mami está viendo las teles! 

—Servicio de monitoreo. Nora, ¿sabes dónde está papi? —preguntó Ted—. ¿Está en la habitación de la gran mesa redonda? 

—¡Sip! Papi dijo que iremos a comer magdalenas cuando haya acabado. Le estoy haciendo unos dibujos. ¿Veis? 

La pequeña sostuvo en alto una de sus obras maestras, una explosión de color amorosamente representada a la cera. 

Booster sonrió. 

—Precioso. Nos veremos luego, ¿vale? 

—¡Vale! 

Ted siguió guiándole. Dobló una esquina y se detuvo frente a la sala de conferencias. Booster estuvo a punto de chocar con él; estaba demasiado abstraído mirando las fotos enmarcadas de la pared. Había fotos suyas desde la época del primer equipo, sonriendo junto al Capitán Marvel y la Doctora Luz, saludando con la mano a la cámara con Dimitri y Oberón, haciendo muecas detrás de Batman. Había fotos del nuevo equipo, aunque los rostros parecían prácticamente iguales. Booster se detuvo ante una foto en la que Dimitri y Gavril aparecían juntos. 

—Oye, Ted… Si Gavril está en el equipo… 

—Dimitri resultó gravemente herido cuando los OMACs de Lex Luthor nos atacaron, así que decidió dejarlo —respondió Ted—. Ahora entrena a los Rocket Reds en Moscú. Gavril fue cuidadosamente seleccionado para formar parte del equipo. Vamos, deja que entre yo primero y te haré la presentación que una dama de la alta sociedad como tú merece. 

Booster esperó tras la puerta mientras Ted entraba en la sala de conferencias. El resto del equipo ya se había reunido y estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa. 

—Llegas tarde, Beetle —oyó decir a Max. 

—Sí, bueno, tenía un buen motivo —replicó Ted. Booster lo interpretó como la señal de su entrada—. Alguien no quería que lo dejaran atrás. 

Booster entró en la sala de conferencias, intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Max y J’onn estaban de pie; el resto del equipo se apiñaba en torno a la gran mesa circular. Su mente hizo un valeroso esfuerzo por recordar haber estado en esta compañía, sentado junto a Vixen o el Augusto General Férreo. Bea y Tora estaban de pie y corrieron de inmediato hacia él, y Mary Marvel lo saludó alegremente con la mano. Ralph estiró el cuello y la mano hacia él, asegurando que tenía muy buen aspecto. Guy permaneció donde estaba, recostado en su silla, con los pies sobre la mesa. 

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó J’onn. 

Booster sonrió. 

—La verdad es que no, pero sentí la necesidad de estar aquí. 

Encontraron asientos libres apretujándose entre Jaime y Mary. Jaime sonrió y le pasó a Booster una hoja doblada de cartulina rosa por debajo de la mesa. Era una tarjeta muy colorida con las palabras PONTE BIEN PRONTO escritas en mayúscula, el garabateo infantil de alguien cuya caligrafía aún estaba en fase de desarrollo. 

—Milagro quería que te diera esto —susurró. 

Booster asintió. 

—Dile que gracias. 

—Muy bien, comencemos. Guy, ¿qué es lo último que han descubierto los laboratorios STAR? —preguntó Max. 

Guy reprodujo la verde imagen de una planta; algo semejante a una misericordia negra, llena de espinas y tentáculos, se alzó a escasas pulgadas del centro de la mesa, haciendo que a Booster se le pusieran los pelos de punta. 

—Tienen a la inclemencia roja en una cámara de seguridad, como las que usan para meter pulpos, ya que esos cabrones pueden escapar de donde sea. Y dicen que esa mierda está emitiendo algún tipo de frecuencia de bajo nivel que no pueden descifrar. Como un zumbido o algo así. Nadie sabe con quién coño se está comunicando. 

Booster tragó saliva. 

—Hum, ¿puedo… puedo preguntar algo? ¿Có…cómo es que soy el único al que esa cosa atacó? ¿Estuvo a punto de matarme y no tocó a nadie más? No… no lo entiendo. 

Todos se miraron entre sí con expresión culpable. La incomodidad que Booster vio en sus ojos no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Sintió que la mano de Ted oprimía suavemente su rodilla. 

—Tuvimos un día duro —dijo, ensayando una sonrisa de disculpa. 

—Estuvimos sometidos a una gran presión—dijo Max—. Un terremoto en Bolivia, incendios incontrolados en Tanzania, un monstruo gigante atacando Osaka, Gorila Grodd en Cincinnati, Abuela Bondad aquí… y todo eso antes de almorzar. Te habíamos enviado a El Paso a ayudar a Jaime, y tenías que volver aquí en cuanto te fuera posible. 

—Había androides nazis a lomos de dinosaurios —explicó Jaime—. Un montón. 

Max oprimió un botón y un resplandeciente holograma azul del plano de la ciudad se alzó en el acto sobre la mesa, superponiéndose a la planta de Guy. 

—Venías hacia aquí cuando nos comunicaron que algo había realizado un aterrizaje de emergencia en las afueras de nuestro distrito. Te enviamos a comprobarlo, y se suponía que Gardner se encontraría contigo allí, pero… 

—…pero cuando yo llegué, habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro —dijo Guy—. El lugar del impacto estaba vacío, el anillo no ofrecía ninguna lectura, tus comunicadores estaban desconectados y el viejo Mono Verde no lograba localizarte físicamente. Joder, desapareciste en nuestras narices, Gold. 

—Por lo que podemos deducir, la inclemencia roja se adhirió a ti y te condujo a un lugar seguro en el que poder alimentarse —dijo J’onn. Señaló un punto en el mapa y lo expandió para mostrar un aparcamiento. Entonces aparecieron las imágenes, fotos de una cosa enorme, roja y llena de tentáculos llenando el espacio del garaje vacío. En medio de los tentáculos espinosos, prácticamente crucificado, colgaba algo brillante y dorado. 

—Oh, Dios… 

—Eso es lo que me encontré cuando por fin te hallamos —murmuró Ted. Su mano sobre la rodilla de Booster se convirtió en un torno de hierro—. Estuviste delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo y tardamos tres días en encontrarte. Yo…

Booster arrancó la mano de Ted de su rodilla y entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos. 

—Tú me encontraste. 

—¿Cómo sabemos que la planta de los laboratorios STAR es la única? —preguntó Vixen, trazando círculos sobre la mesa con un dedo—. No me sorprendería que hubiera más ahí fuera, devorando a la gente mientras hablamos. 

—¡Oh, eso es un pensamiento horrible! —exclamó Mary con voz ahogada. 

Guy frunció el ceño. 

—Tiene razón. Nunca hay una sola misericordia. 

—¿Y si esa frecuencia de bajo nivel significa que la planta se está comunicando con sus vástagos? —preguntó Gavril—. Si es capaz de jugar con la mente, podría tener habilidades telepáticas, ¿no? 

—Si ése es el caso, tenemos que encontrar a esas otras plantas y destruirlas enseguida —dijo Max. 

Tora hizo un mohín. 

—Pero podrían estar en cualquier parte. ¿Cómo vamos a saber siquiera por dónde empezar a buscar? 

Ralph entornó los ojos y formó rápidamente un mapa de la ciudad con unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos de goma. Meneó la nariz. 

—Esto es lo que estoy pensando. El lugar del impacto estaba aquí, pero cuando lo investigamos, no había ni rastro de esas plantas. Y aquí está el garaje en el que encontramos a Booster. Pese a lo grande que era, sólo había una inclemencia. Y sabemos que la planta no puede cubrir grandes distancias por sí sola; necesita un anfitrión que la transporte. Mi hipótesis es que, mientras Booster estaba bajo la influencia de la inclemencia principal, actuó como su Juanito Manzanas personal y ella fue esparciendo a sus bebés mientras él andaba. 

—Así que las otras plantas están en algún lugar entre el lugar del impacto y donde encontramos a Booster —dijo Bea. 

Ted emitió un ruidito junto a Booster, y de pronto descargó un golpe sobre la mesa. 

—¡Eso es! 

—¿Qué es lo que es? —preguntó Booster. 

—Las misericordias negras se nutren de las emociones, pero no del cuerpo físico —dijo Ted. Y continuó su explicación, moviendo vivamente las manos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Mantienen a su anfitrión vivo pero en un estado de hipersueño. La inclemencia acababa de desprenderse de un puñado de esporas, así que necesitaba extraer nutrientes extra del cuerpo de Booster. Probablemente pretendía usarlo como un aperitivo rápido y luego buscar otra víctima de la que alimentarse a largo plazo. Pero la cogimos y la aislamos, y ahora sus hijos necesitan alimentarse, y ya que ella no ma… no mató a Booster, cuenta con una fuente de alimento fácilmente asequible. Eso es lo que es esa frecuencia de bajo nivel, por eso sus recuerdos aún están revueltos. ¡Ella sigue alimentándose psíquicamente de Booster y transmitiéndolo a sus hijos! 

Booster observó a los demás; podía percibir con toda claridad cómo giraban los engranajes en sus cabezas intentando procesar aquello. Él había comprendido lo que Ted sugería, pero sólo porque conocía mejor que los demás la forma en que funcionaba su mente. Miró a Ted, que se mostraba muy ufano por haber hecho encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. 

—¿Seguiré perdiendo mis recuerdos? —preguntó. 

—No si encontramos a esos cabrones y los matamos primero —respondió Guy, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. El anillo desencadenó una pequeña explosión de chispas esmeralda. 

J’onn amplió el mapa, resaltando la zona entre el lugar del impacto y el aparcamiento y extrapolándola hacia el exterior. 

—Ésta es el área en la que debemos centrarnos. Quiero que todos os dividáis en equipos y os mantengáis en contacto. Tened cuidado. Ya hemos visto qué clase de daño pueden causar esas criaturas. 

—Sue y yo vigilaremos los monitores —dijo Max—. Tened cuidado, equipo. Y ahora, iros de una puñetera vez. 

Hubo unos instantes de vacilación mientras el equipo intentaba agruparse por parejas. Booster miró a Ted. 

—¿Listo? 

—¿Listo? ¿Listo para qué? ¿Listo para que te vayas a casa y te tumbes en el sofá a ver “La dama y el vagabundo”? Sí, estoy listo —respondió Ted. 

Booster se cruzó de brazos. 

—Voy a ir contigo. Quiero encontrar a esas cosas. Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos. Ted, no quiero que nadie más sufra así. Déjame ir contigo. 

—¡Casi te mata, Booster! Casi te mata —alegó Ted—. No puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir. 

Los ojos de Ted exhibían aquella mirada obstinada y ligeramente asustada. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Booster tampoco; no tenía intención de regresar solo a casa. La imagen de su cuerpo colgando de una enredadera espinosa, deshidratado y al borde de la muerte, había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. No iba a dejar que le ocurriera lo mismo a un civil. 

—Déjame ir a investigar contigo, Ted. Me quedaré sentado en el Bicho y te ayudaré a buscar. Me mantendré apartado del jaleo. Al menos déjame hacer eso. No quiero que esas cosas ganen. No quiero que me quiten más recuerdos, y, sobre todo, no quiero que se los quiten a otros. ¿Trato hecho? 

Ted frunció el ceño. 

—Odio cuando negocias. 

Cuando se dirigían al Bicho se cruzaron con Sue en el vestíbulo. Ella los retuvo el tiempo suficiente para darle a Booster un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y desearles feliz caza. Luego, subieron las escaleras que conducían al tejado, entraron en el Bicho y se pusieron cómodos. Ted hizo que Booster se tomara un zumo y se comiera un par de galletas saladas. 

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a esas cosas? —preguntó Booster, entre sorbitos de zumo—. La otra vez tardasteis tres días. 

—La otra vez no sabíamos lo que buscábamos —replicó Ted—. Ahora sí. 

Ted tecleó algo en la consola del Bicho y accedió a una especie de carrusel de contenidos en la parte inferior de la ventana gráfica. Inició el despegue y pronto estuvieron sobrevolando la ciudad, navegando entre los rascacielos, siguiendo la señal de las plantas bebés. 

—Creo que tengo algo —dijo Ted, conduciendo el Bicho en la dirección que indicaban las lecturas.

Booster mordisqueó otra galleta. 

—¿Cuántas? 

—No estoy seguro. Parece como si estuvieran todas juntas. Quizá les sea más fácil recibir la señal de mamá si la sintonización es colectiva. —Ted activó el comunicador de a bordo—. Eh, chicos, creo que las he encontrado. Os envío mis coordenadas. Estad preparados para cualquier cosa. Aún no sé si tienen algún anfitrión civil. Cambio y corto. 

—¿Qué vais a hacer cuando las encontréis? —preguntó Booster. Se le ocurrían un par de cosas sobre lo que a él le gustaría hacer con las pequeñas inclemencias, pero tenía la impresión de que quebrantarían cualquier ley de la Convención de Ginebra intergaláctica. No creía que a Max le gustara que iniciaran ningún tipo de crisis diplomática espacial. 

Ted meneó la cabeza. 

—No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que hay alguna norma sobre cómo lidiar con plantas malignas del espacio. Yo lo que querría es reventarlas a todas. 

—Tú y yo, socio —repuso Booster.

Algo apareció súbitamente en la pantalla y empezó a pitar. Ted pulsó un par de botones y luego puso al Bicho en posición. 

—Es mi turno. Quédate aquí. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. 

—¿Y si no vuelves pronto? 

Ted se ajustó las gafas protectoras y abrió la escotilla trasera. 

—Entonces llama a Sue y a Max. Ah, y no toques nada. Los botones tienen una distribución distinta a la que recuerdas, y la última vez que intentaste buscar la radio estuviste a punto de quemar los motores. —Se inclinó hacia Booster y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Te quiero. Quédate aquí. 

Booster lo vio desenrollar un trozo de cable y dejarse caer por la escotilla con una sonrisa temeraria en su apuesto rostro. Vio a sus compañeros dirigirse hacia el edificio que Ted había señalado como su objetivo. Jaime sonrió y le saludó con la mano desde la pantalla al pasar junto al Bicho. Booster se dedicó a dar vueltas por la nave, preguntándose cuán pronto significaría “volveré pronto”. 

Pasó un minuto, dos, cinco. La cabeza de Booster comenzó a latir. Parecía como si hubiera empezado a crecer, como un balón al que estuvieran insuflando demasiado aire. Los recuerdos se empujaban y agolpaban, luchando por acaparar su atención. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no le gustaba ni pizca. 

—Lo siento, Ted, pero ya sabes que se me da fatal seguir órdenes —murmuró, avanzando haciendo eses hacia la escotilla aún abierta. 

Booster respiró hondo y saltó. Era difícil concentrarse en hacer funcionar el anillo de vuelo mientras su cabeza latía y daba vueltas, pero se las arregló para llegar al suelo sano y salvo. 

El ruido le indicó que la batalla tenía lugar en un almacén abandonado, justo delante de él. Booster no entendía por qué todos los almacenes que investigaban tendían a estar abandonados, pero tendría que dejar ese misterio para otra ocasión. Había un agujero del tamaño de Barda en una de las puertas de metal. Booster comprobó sus desintegradores, activó su campo de fuerza y echó a volar directo al alboroto. 

Había plantas por todas partes; cientos de enmarañados tentáculos rojos hendían el aire con sus espinas, arrojándose contra la Liga. A Booster le sorprendió la agresividad y la rapidez con la que las criaturas se movían. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que le costaba ver. 

—¡Pensaba que Ted te había dicho que no te movieras! —chilló Bea, haciendo retroceder a una docena de plantas. 

Booster sonrió y disparó a unas cuantas. 

—Sí, bueno, ya me conoces. No puedo quedarme al margen cuando hay pelea. ¿Cuál es el plan? 

—¡No lo sé! ¡Creo que no tenemos!

—¡Vigila tu culo, Fuego! —gritó Guy, aplastando a unas cuantas plantas que pretendían atacar a Bea. 

Mary lanzó una patada voladora a otra planta que se dejaba caer del techo. 

—¿Cómo es que son tan batalladoras? La que tenía a Booster no lo era tanto. 

—Probablemente tienen hambre —dijo Mari, entre rugidos y zarpazos de tigre. 

—Y nosotros somos como un bufet libre—añadió Ralph, estirándose entre las plantas y empujándolas a izquierda y derecha. 

Booster intentó concentrarse en la lucha, en los tentáculos que venían a por él. Era difícil; veía doble y un sudor frío humedecía su frente. Intentó ignorarlo, seguir luchando y disparando a las espinas que arañaban su campo de fuerza pese a las nauseas que atenazaban su garganta. Ya no podía ver a las inclemencias rojas. De nuevo, sus oscuros pensamientos amenazaban con desbordarle. Ted estaba muerto y nunca volvería. Sus amigos se habían ido. Nadie recordaba los años de camaradería que habían compartido. 

—¡Booster! 

Reanudó bruscamente su respiración al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Barda se alzaba sobre él, arrancando plantas de la superficie de su campo de fuerza. Barda estaba allí. Si Barda estaba allí, era porque existía, no estaba muerta. Sus compañeros estaban sanos y salvos, al menos por ahora. Apretó los puños y sintió el anillo bajo el guante. 

—¡Tengo una idea! —gritó, haciendo a un lado sus nefastas alucinaciones—. ¡Reunidlas a todas! ¡Ponedlas juntas en el mismo lugar! 

Booster invirtió su campo de fuerza, usándolo para atraer a las plantas en lugar de protegerse de ellas. Cogió unas cuantas en brazos y las llevó hacia el montón que Guy había comenzado a formar con una reluciente excavadora verde que atrapaba a todas las que encontraba a su paso. Ralph usaba su cuerpo como una red y Jaime las empujaba con una especie de rayo repelente azul. Con un equipo tan grande, el tiempo que tardaron en reunir a las inclemencias rojas resultó sorprendentemente corto. Guy las contuvo a todas bajo una enorme cúpula verde. Las plantas chillaban y se lanzaban contra las paredes de su prisión. 

—Muy bien, y ahora que las tenemos, ¿qué piensas hacer con ellas? —preguntó Bea, flotando por encima del hombro de Booster. 

Booster abrió la boca para responder y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Se dobló por la cintura mientras una enorme aguja de dolor traspasaba su cabeza. Tora rodeó sus hombros y lo mantuvo en pie. Tragó saliva una y otra vez, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. 

—…bum-túnel… 

—¿Un bum-túnel? ¡Booster, eso es brillante! —dijo Scott, consultando su caja madre. 

—Envíalas directas al sol, Scotty —propuso Guy; una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. 

Fang meneó su acorazada cabeza. 

—No podemos destruir a una especie entera. 

Barda dirigió su mega-vara hacia un punto por encima de la cúpula. 

—Las enviaremos a un planeta sin ninguna forma de vida inteligente. Ahí podrán alimentarse en paz. Gardner, prepárate para soltarlas. 

Todos retrocedieron cuando Barda abrió el túnel. Se produjo el potente _bum_ que le había dado su nombre, y a continuación comenzó a absorber todo lo que no estuviera afianzado, incluyendo a las inclemencias rojas, que Guy fue lanzando a su interior. Las plantas chirriaban y se agitaban mientras eran arrojadas a las fauces del bum-túnel y enviadas al espacio. 

Booster se desplomó. Su cabeza amenazaba con explotar. La planta madre estaba furiosa y chillaba de rabia al sentir que la conexión entre ella y sus bebés se cortaba. Se aferró la cabeza entre violentas sacudidas y apretó tanto los dientes que pensó que se romperían. 

—Sal-de-mi- _CABEZA_. 

Hizo retroceder a la inclemencia roja arrojándole simbólicamente a la cara cada recuerdo feliz que halló en su interior. Booster la golpeó con la hora en la que Max se había sentado y reído con él en el hospital, con la forma en la que Nora se había abrazado a sus rodillas. Peleó con cada sonrisa que Ted le había dedicado, con cada cerveza compartida con Gardner. Cuanto más luchaba, más fuertes se volvían sus recuerdos. Tirar cohetes el Cuatro de Julio en el patio de Jaime. Tora intentando enseñar a tejer a todo el mundo. La expresión de Guy cuando Ted y él entraron en la embajada con los anillos puestos y un certificado de matrimonio en las manos. La primera vez que despertó junto a Ted. Despertarse en el ala de quemados y oír a Ted decirle que le amaba. 

—¡Booster! Booster, ¿estás bien? ¡Vamos, tío, acabas de salir del hospital! —oyó decir a Jaime en algún lugar muy lejano. 

Booster volvió a tener arcadas mientras sentía a las últimas espinas retirarse de su mente. Se limpió la nariz y la boca con el dorso de la mano y se sentó despacio. 

—Estoy bien. Estoy… Dame un minuto, chico, ahora mismo estoy viendo tres dobles tuyos. 

—Nos preocupaste mucho —dijo Gavril, quitándose el casco y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo—. Te pusiste blanco como la nieve en Siberia. 

Mari y Scott ayudaron a Booster a ponerse en pie. Recorrió el almacén con la mirada. Aparte del caos de detritos, no había ni rastro de inclemencias rojas por ninguna parte. Sus compañeros se agruparon a su alrededor, con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros. Booster les ofreció una débil sonrisa. 

—Creo que he vuelto, chicos. Ted, ¿qué…? —Se interrumpió, apartándose de Scott y de Mari—. ¿Dónde está Ted? 

—¿Cómo que dónde está Ted? Está… —Bea miró a su alrededor—. Estaba aquí mismo, lo juro. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberle visto desde que atacamos el almacén —dijo Mary, frunciendo el ceño—. O sea, debería haber estado aquí. 

Guy oprimió su auricular. 

—Eh, Culobicho, ¿dónde coño estás?

—Mierda, ¿y si volvió al Bicho? —dijo Booster, avanzando a trompicones—. Ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. 

Se elevó en el aire y salió del almacén como un cohete. El Bicho seguía planeando en las alturas. El resto del equipo invadía ahora la zona de carga en un revuelo de colores y capas. 

—No puede haber ido muy lejos, desplegaos y encontradle —ordenó Barda.

Jaime agitó sus translúcidas alas azules. 

—No es necesario desplegarse, creo que Escarabajo y yo ya lo hemos encontrado. Y además, no está muy lejos. 

Siguieron a Jaime a través de un laberinto de calles laterales y una valla metálica. Encontraron a Ted caminando lentamente por un patio vacío. Se movía como un zombi, impulsado por la planta aferrada a su cuello y su pecho. Booster se preguntó por qué a nadie en la zona parecía preocuparle ver a un superhéroe vagando sin rumbo con una planta parásita con conciencia injertada en él. Por otro lado, considerando todas las cosas raras que ocurrían regularmente en la ciudad, no era tan sorprendente. 

—¡Quitadle esa cosa de encima! —gritó Booster; su voz se quebró e hizo un gesto de dolor. 

—Espera, espera, no podemos arrancársela sin más —respondió Ralph, rodeando a Ted como una especie de boa constrictor blanca y lavanda—. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores? 

Tora se adelantó y tocó cautamente a la planta con una mano helada. La inclemencia soltó un estridente chillido y huyó del frío, dejando caer el cuerpo de Ted. Éste se desplomó sobre Ralph. 

—¡Que alguien la coja antes de que escape! —chilló Mary. 

Booster apuntó y disparó. La planta explotó, dejando un pegajoso charco rojo sobre el asfalto. Todos se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión incrédula. Booster se volvió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. 

—Nadie hace daño a mi marido y se va de rositas —declaró. 

Gavril suspiró. 

—Supongo que ya has recuperado la memoria, ¿no? 

Booster asintió y tomó a Ted de los brazos de Ralph. Accionó el cierre de seguridad que llevaba bajo la barbilla y le quitó la capucha. 

—¿Ted? Vamos, socio, despierta. Tengo tan pocas ganas de volver al hospital como tú. Vamos, Ted, abre los ojos. 

Ted reanudó súbitamente su respiración, jadeando como si hubiera estado largo tiempo bajo del agua. Sus ojos, desenfocados, se movían rápidamente. Entonces parpadeó y miró a Booster con expresión aturdida. 

—¿Qué…? Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios, estás vivo. Oh, Dios mío, estás… estás vivo. 

Se abrazó a Booster y sepultó el rostro en la curva de su cuello, estremecido por los sollozos. Booster lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició su espalda con ternura. 

—Eh, no pasa nada. Todo ha sido un mal sueño. ¿Necesito hacerte el test de amnesia estándar de Blue & Gold, o sabes qué está pasando? 

Ted sacudió la cabeza. 

—Te enviamos a ayudar a Jaime y no volviste. No podíamos… Intenté localizarte, pero… pero tú… habías desaparecido. Ni siquiera pude decirte… ¿Sabes cuántos ataúdes diferentes me dieron a elegir? Booster, no pude… no pude… 

—Socio, ¿qué día es hoy? —le preguntó Booster con dulzura. Cuando Ted se lo dijo, meneó la cabeza—. Has perdido algo más de una semana, Ted. Pero no pasa nada. Te lo explicaré todo. Estamos bien. 

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, de que el resto de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional los rodeaba, observando cómo consolaba a Ted. Les dedicó una tímida sonrisa y luego ayudó a Ted a levantarse. Éste se tambaleó, vacilante, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso. 

—Jaime, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Ted haya ido esparciendo plantas bebés de camino hacia aquí? —preguntó Booster.  
Jaime meneó la cabeza. 

—Nop. Mis lecturas no detectan la presencia de más inclemencias rojas en los alrededores. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la de los laboratorios STAR siga viva. Creo que lo que hicimos antes la dejó hecha polvo. 

Booster asintió. 

—Bien, siendo así, creo que Ted y yo ya hemos tenido diversión más que suficiente por un día. Si Max quiere gritarnos, ya sabe dónde encontrarnos. Acompáñame, Theodore, te esperan unos zumos y una siesta. 

—No hay duda de que sabes cómo hacer que un tío se lo pase bien —murmuró Ted con un hilo de voz. 

Booster sonrió, lo cogió en brazos y voló de regreso al Bicho. Acomodó a Ted en una silla y luego cerró la escotilla. Sacó un par de zumos de la fiambrera isotérmica y le lanzó uno a Ted, que lo dejó caer. Booster le brindó una sonrisa solidaria y se hundió en su silla, poniendo los pies sobre el panel de control. 

—Bájalos —masculló Ted. 

Booster sonrió y obedeció, y seguidamente activó el piloto automático del Bicho para que los llevara a casa. Era como si la última semana hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño, y ahora todo lo que había perdido estaba ahí, aguardándole. Se quitó el guante de la mano diestra e hizo girar el anillo en su dedo. 

—¿Quieres que empiece a explicarte las cosas ahora, o prefieres esperar a que lleguemos a casa? —preguntó.

Ted dejó escapar un gemido patético. 

—En casa. 

Esperar fue lo mejor, ya que, para empezar, no estaban lejos. Booster ayudó primero a Ted a bajar a su apartamento, y luego volvió corriendo al Bicho para dejarlo en su sitio. Sabía que Ted se molestaría si salía y encontraba a su bebé cubierto de polen o caca de paloma. Una vez puesto a buen recaudo, volvió dentro y se quitó el traje, sustituyéndolo por unos pantalones de yoga color teja y la primera camiseta blanca y limpia que encontró. Halló a Ted hecho un ovillo en el sofá. Llevaba puesto aquel suéter raído que Booster juraría haber tirado. 

Por un momento, Booster se quedó allí parado, abrumado por el hecho de ser capaz de recordarlo todo. La otra vida seguía en su cabeza, pero ahora al menos podía afirmar que no era real, sólo el persistente recuerdo de una pesadilla. 

—Y eso es lo que pasó —dijo, sentándose junto a Ted y clavándole el dedo en la cadera hasta obligarlo a desenroscarse y a hacerle sitio suficiente en el sofá para que ambos pudieran acurrucarse el uno junto al otro. 

Para cuando acabó de explicárselo todo, los recuerdos de Ted de la pasada semana ya empezaban a volver. 

—Entonces, ¿ya estás bien? —preguntó Ted—. ¿Te acuerdas? 

—Bueno, no sé si estoy bien, pero sí que me acuerdo —respondió Booster, trazando círculos en la parte baja de su espalda—. Olvidemos la última semana. 

Ted suspiró y hundió el rostro en su cuello. 

—Me parece perfecto lo de olvidar la última semana. Y a ti ni se te ocurra traer a casa una planta de interior como mascota a corto plazo. Ni siquiera querré mirar una ensalada durante una temporada. 

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —convino Booster con un suave suspiro—. Oye, Ted. Te quiero. 

Ted frotó la cara contra su cuello. Aún quedaba mucho día por delante, pero la aspereza de sus mejillas ya evidenciaba una barba incipiente. 

—Lo sé, socio. Se acabaron los hospitales durante una temporada. Ésa es mi sentencia. Ni hospitales, ni amnesia, ni causarme más preocupaciones de las que ya tengo. 

—Sí, no se puede decir que ésta haya sido una de nuestras mejores aventuras. 

Hubo un instante de silencio, un instante tan largo que Booster pensó que Ted se había quedado dormido junto a él. Esperaba que no; el sofá no estaba diseñado para que dos hombres adultos durmieran en él, por mucho que se apretaran entre sí. 

—Al menos tú sólo olvidaste tres años. ¿Te imaginas si lo hubieras olvidado todo? 

Booster frunció el ceño. 

—En uno de esos mundos de pesadilla lo hice. Nunca exististe para mí. 

—¿Un mundo sin mí? Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que eso era una pesadilla —respondió Ted. Booster pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su garganta. 

—No sé, un mundo sin ti sería mucho más tranquilo. Nadie roncándome al oído por las noches. Nadie dejando sus platos sucios en la mesa de la sala. 

Ted lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Booster se volvió hacia él y lo besó con ternura. 

—Ése no es el mundo en el que quiero vivir. 

Se quedaron allí, a salvo el uno en brazos del otro, el resto del día. Los recuerdos de otros mundos, de otras vidas, se desvanecieron, hasta que todo lo que quedó fue el leve remanente de un mal sueño. 

 

FIN


End file.
